Leather Lovin
by Lintu68
Summary: Originally a joint smut effort by Jinnu & I for the one and only Stayce's Birthday. Graphic Adult Situations. Also posted on Jinnu's page. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Leather Lovin

I slipped into the Porsche and the cool leather caused goose bumps on my bare skin. Ranger closed the door behind me and walked around the other side of the car. We had just finished a distraction job of sorts. Ranger's high bond skip frequented a club known for promoting the BDSM lifestyle and Ranger and I had gone in undercover to lure him out.

I knew nothing about the BDSM lifestyle, except that it involved leather and chains. But the job paid well and I'd get to see Ranger dressed in leather head to toe. I'd have to be crazy to pass on that opportunity.

The apprehension had been a success. But seeing Ranger in leather had really made my night. And almost made me ruin my panties. If I had been wearing any, that is. The outfit Ranger had chosen for me didn't leave room for any underwear. Or a bra either, for that matter.

I wordlessly thanked god that I had shaved and exfoliated every inch of my body. The pants were cut obscenely low and the only thing that was going to hold them on my body was the black satin ribbon that laced all the way from my waist to the floor. When I had slid them on I knew I was in trouble. The laces left a good two inches of skin exposed on each side... there was no way I could fit even the tiniest thong on under them. They left very little to the imagination to say the least. I had never worn leather before... the fabric was very unforgiving but it molded to every curve of my body like a second skin. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the smooth cool material of the pants. It was very erotic.

I jumped as the driver side door opened and Ranger slid in behind the wheel. He had gone all out on this one. His torso was bare, exposing his muscular chest, and he was wearing leather pants that were tight enough that I knew he was going commando. Thick leather cuffs adorned both his wrists, and he was wearing a studded collar around his neck. But the thing that really took my breath was the nipple rings. They gleamed silver against his mocha latte skin, practically begging me to run my tongue over them. I wanted nothing more than to lean forward and take one into my mouth and play with it, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were real.

My breathing was fast and uneven as Ranger started the car and put it in gear.

"Thanks for the help, Babe. We couldn't have done it without you."

He glanced at me, running his eyes over the black leather corset that was short enough to leave a good four inches of my stomach bare. It tied with the same kind of black satin ribbon as the pants, and I was pretty sure one tug at the ribbon would be enough to untie the whole thing. Maybe he could do it with his teeth… I shook my head. My mind was creating all sorts of scenarios and if I didn't pull myself together soon, I'd jump him right here in the car. On the leather seats… Shit, I really needed to stop thinking about that. The smell of warm Ranger and Bulgari were wreaking havoc on my senses.

Ranger's eyes traveled down my body, over the tight pants and back up again, making my nipples tighten and ache. Absentmindedly I ran my fingers along the matching collar I wore around my neck. I let my fingers slip through the ring and thought about what it would feel like for him to do the same.

"You okay there? You look a little flustered." The shit-eating grin he gave me let me know he knew exactly how flustered I was.

I knew I was playing with fire but I was ready to face the consequences. I wanted to put my hands all over his body and it was now or never.

"Home, Babe?" Ranger asked.

I let my hands slide down my neck and trace the top of the corset. I wrapped the ribbon around my finger….his eyes were riveted there.

"No." I whispered.

"No?" He asked. "Then, what do you want, Babe?"

"I want you." I answered shyly as I ran my fingers over the bodice of the corset closing my eyes at the sensation it was causing.

I let my hands wander down over the exposed skin on my belly and down over the smooth leather covering my overheated center. I let out a soft moan as the leather pressed against me.

He growled low in his throat. "Babe, you're playing with fire."

I couldn't come up with answer but I knew what I wanted. I spread my legs and put my heels up on the dashboard. I ran my hands over my leather clad legs and came back to rub the rough fabric against my swollen clit. My head dropped back and my eyes closed at the sensation. After spending the last hour watching Ranger in those leather pants it was not going to take much to send me over the edge.

"Christ, Babe."

I felt the car speed up and I stole a glance at Ranger. He definitely wasn't unaffected, the bulge in his pants told me that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I continued to rub myself against the seam of my pants and reached over to caress him but he caught my hand.

"You realize I'm going to have to punish you for being bad, don't you Babe?"

His words sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I think the leather outfit made me brave. I leaned closer and brushed my lips over the shell of his ear. "I'm counting on it."

I think I saw his eyes widen in shock but I couldn't be sure because next thing I knew he had slipped his finger through the loop on the collar and pulled me across the console.

"You're counting on it, Babe? You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

We screeched into the garage and into the first slot by the elevator. He shut off the car and pulled me into his lap by the collar. His lips were punishing mine and his hands were tangled in my curls. I could feel how hard he was under the leather and I ground myself on him.

"Fuck, Babe. I could bury myself in you right here but I'm not…. You're going to be begging me by time I'm done with you."

He dragged me out of the car and beeped it shut as the elevator doors opened. As soon as we were inside he shoved me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. He was hard all over and I could feel the heat emanating from his body. I looked him over and licked my lips. He kicked my feet apart and forced his leg between my thighs, creating friction when the two fabrics rubbed together. I couldn't help but moan as his lips assaulted my neck, nipping and licking the sensitive skin. He grabbed a handful of my curls and pulled them to expose my neck further. I was on my tip toes trying to rub myself against him shamelessly. All I could think about was him filling me with his cock and fucking me senseless.

Grabbing a big chunk of hair, he forced my head further backwards, causing me to arch my back and press my clit more firmly into his thigh. I gasped as the sensations rushed through me, making my entire body long for him to fuck me. His teeth scraped the skin over my pulse and I moaned helplessly. I ground my clit down on his hard thigh and felt my entire body flush with an approaching orgasm.

The elevator door opened with a pleasant ding, bringing me back down to earth. Ranger let go of my hair and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Christ Babe, you're driving me crazy."

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it?" I asked, my breathing a little ragged.

Ranger's eyes turned a dangerous black and before I knew what happened, he had flipped me around so that my back was to him. His hand was back in my hair, pulling my head back against his shoulder and his other hand kneaded my breast roughly. He pushed me in front of him into the apartment, keeping me off balance.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it. I'm going to make you scream my name. I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you. And by the end of the night, you'll be wanting to cum so bad that you'd do anything for me."

I gasped as his lips brushed my ear and his words sank in. Before I knew what was happening, Ranger had produced a pair of handcuffs and clicked the first one shut on my wrist.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, but did have time to say anything else before he turned me around and pulled me into a bruising kiss. We were standing in the doorway between the living room and the bedroom, and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to pull him into the bedroom and make him fuck me on the bed, or just push him up against the wall and do him right there. Ranger made the decision for me when he grabbed my cuffed hand and pulled it up over my head and clicked the second cuff shut around the pull-up bar in the doorway.

My eyes widened in shock as he produced a second pair of handcuffs and secured my other hand to the bar in the same manner. The bar was high up and even in my high heels I was forced up on my tip toes. My heart was beating loud enough that I was sure Ranger could hear it and my breathing was fast and ragged.

He took a step back and watched me struggle against the handcuffs. My body was aching with need and I subconsciously rubbed my thighs together, trying to create friction to relive the pressure. Ranger took one quick step towards me and kicked my feet apart, forcing me higher up on my tip toes. I gasped as he grabbed me by my throat, his face only inches from mine. His lips almost touching mine.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission." He whispered against my lips. His tongue sneaked out and licked my lower lip before he backed off again, leaving me feeling desperate for more.

He walked around me into the bedroom, out if my sight, and as much as I tried listen to what he was doing, I heard nothing. My breath caught as a black silk cloth was lowered over my eyes and tied behind my head, effectively plunging my world into darkness.

I more sensed then felt him walk around to my front again. His lips came crashing down on mine in a hungry kiss and I felt his hand between my spread legs, cupping me, stroking me through the smooth leather. I moaned and moved against his hand and immediately he removed it, making me groan in disappointment.

"Do not move." His lips brushed my lips and he slowly made his way down onto his knees on the floor. He ran his hands over the smooth leather of my pants, his fingers caressing my skin though the lace-up on the side of my legs. He ran his hands all the way down and up again on the inside of my legs, kneading my calf muscles and running his hands higher up. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to shift as his hands moved closer to my pussy. His fingers brushed up against me ever so lightly through the leather and I was sure I had just ruined a beautiful pair of leather pants.

I jumped as I suddenly felt his warm and wet tongue against the skin exposed through the lace-up on the side. He kissed my skin, making me squirm and moan and I tried not to shift closer. I felt a firm tug at the pants and suddenly the sating ribbons felt a lot looser. He had untied the ribbon and was slowly pulling the laces through their fastenings, exposing my hip and thigh to the cool air. He undid the laces down to my thigh and then repeated the action on the other side, letting the satin ribbon caress my skin as he undid it, kissing and nipping at the skin on my hip as he exposed more of me.

His lips and the satin felt wonderful against my skin, and I was going crazy with the need to feel him inside of me. As his fingers brushed the skin on my inner thigh, I gasped and jerked. I needed him, now.

"Please Ranger." I pleaded, but Ranger didn't acknowledge me, just kept up the sweet torture. He tugged at the ribbons and undid the laces all the way down my legs.

He let the leather fall away from me until I was standing there in the leather corset and knee-high fuck me boots. I couldn't help but pull against the handcuffs when I felt his hands slide over my overheated skin. I didn't dare try to move against him in fear that he would stop all together. I felt him move away from me and tried to listen for his footsteps but he made no sound until I heard the refrigerator open and close. I didn't hear anything else until I felt his body heat next to my skin. His lips trailed against my thigh and it took everything I had not to push myself on him. He continued to lick and nip up the inside of my thigh and only stopped to breath against my now dripping wet pussy before he continued his journey up my stomach sucking and licking the skin. I felt his teeth nip the edge of the ribbon and the corset fell away from my body.

My head fell back as he took my nipple into his mouth. His hot mouth was replaced with something very cold. So cold it took my breath away and my body spasmed as it touched my now rock hard nipple. I heard the sound this time as the cold whip cream touched the bare skin of my stomach. I sucked in a breath as he began to lick the whip cream off my skin. I couldn't hold back the moans that he was dragging from my lips. He warmed the skin with his tongue as he lapped away the cream which had begun to melt and drip down my breasts. His tongue felt so good on my skin. I knew I was getting close but I tried to stay still so he wouldn't know but it was no use. His tongue was gone again and I sighed.

"Ready to beg yet, Babe?" I jumped as his lips brushed against my ear.

"Please Ranger, I need you." It was then I felt something against my skin. I tried to place the object mentally. It felt smooth and cool against my skin. He ran it up the back of my leg and I felt the strands separate. Fear rose up from my stomach and I started to panic, not knowing what was going to happen next. I felt him press his body against my back as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Babe. If you want me to stop just say so."

All I could do was nod my consent. The first time the flogger hit my skin gently. It was very erotic. He ran the cool rubber strands down the center of my back and hit my ass harder this time. The taps became harder and harder and I moaned louder and louder with each one.

I found myself begging him for more. The rubber stung my skin harder each time and he soothed it with his hand, cupping my ass and pressing himself against me.

"You want to come, Babe?"

"God Ranger, Yes…. Please." I panted. All at once I felt his body leave mine and next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me and laving my clit with his tongue. He thrust two fingers inside my dripping wet pussy and that was all it took to take me over the edge screaming his name.

Before I could come down from the high of my orgasm Ranger was unlocking the cuffs and throwing me onto the bed.

"God, Babe… You're so beautiful when you come." His hand were everywhere touching and kneading my body. I could already feel the desire curling again in my belly.

"Ranger… Please… I want you inside me. I can't wait anymore."

He entered me in one long hard stroke, filling me completely, stretching me deliciously around him. He set a hard pace, sending shocks of pleasure rushing through my body. I arched into him, wanting to feel as much of him as possible against me. His hand came down to my breast, kneading it roughly, rolling the nipple between his fingers, making it rock hard. I gasped and clung onto his shoulders, feeling what was going to be a huge climax start growing down low, making my entire body tense up. He stilled inside of me when he felt me tense and slowed his pace sliding all the way out before plunging back into me. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to me. I assaulted his lips with a brutal kiss nipping on his lower lip. Apparently that was all it took because he started fucking me harder and harder slamming his cock into me. One last thrust and pleasure filled my body, the orgasm hitting me full force. The sounds that escaped my throat were nothing but primal. I felt him spasm and the rush of warmth as he spilled inside me. He collapsed against me and the delicious weight of his body sent chills through me.

"I love you, Amante." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Ranger." I said without hesitation.

"You realize there's no going back now, right? You're mine." He said with a wolf grin.

"I'm yours, huh?" I replied with a grin of my own.

"Forever, Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We don't own the characters. If we did, we'd be too busy having a threesome with Ranger to write._

**Part 2**_  
_

I was sitting on the old leather couch in the bonds office flipping through an issue of Cosmo when he came in. I looked him over appreciatively. Black combat boots, long lean legs encased in black cargoes slung low on his hips, a black t-shirt that looked painted on his beautifully sculpted abs under a tailored leather jacket and wait….the nipple rings were gone. I hadn't got a chance to see if they were real last time but I was definitely going to find out.

"Babe, Can I see you outside for a minute?" He said giving me a two hundred watt smile.

Hmm… maybe he does have ESP. I followed him outside and we ducked into the doorway in the alley. In no time he had me pressed against the bricks and his lips crashed down on mine. Our lips teeth and tongues were battling for control and somehow my hands had made it into his shirt and I was clawing at his skin. I felt his phone vibrate and when we finally broke apart we were both out of breath and the buttons on my shirt were halfway undone. He flipped open the phone but never took his hand out of my shirt.

"Be there in twenty." Was all he said and flipped it shut.

His hand was cupping my breast through my bra and my nipples were so hard they could cut glass. His head dipped down and took it between his teeth. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as I fisted my fingers in his hair. He led a trail of kisses between my breasts to my collarbone.

"Be ready at 9, Babe. I'm taking you out."

He continued his assault on my neck and whispered in my ear. "Wear the outfit I left for you on the bed." With one final kiss he pushed himself off of me and walked away.

I tried to catch my breath and straighten my clothes before I went past the windows of the bonds office. I could only imagine what my mother would think. I climbed in my Rangeman issued SUV and took off for my apartment. I took the stairs two at a time and did a quick check of the apartment before tearing into the bedroom to see what Ranger had left for me to wear. Lying on the bed was the smallest leather mini skirt I had ever seen. The top was a form fitting long sleeve fishnet shirt with a tiny black halter underneath. There wouldn't be much left for the imagination that's for sure. I opened the large box on the bed and inside were thigh high leather boots with five inch heels. Inside was yet another box. This box held a thin black studded collar. Holy Hell. I could only hope I'd get to see Ranger in leather pants again.

I immediately hit the shower. I was going to need to shave and exfoliate every inch of my body. As the water ran down my body I couldn't help but think about his hands all over me. My hands moved of their own volition, and I stifled a moan as I ran my soapy hands over my body and down between my legs. I was wet and hot and it wasn't from the shower. I briefly debated using the shower massager to relieve some of the pressure I was feeling, but quickly I shook myself out of my reverie. Ranger would be here soon and I needed to look my best.

I quickly toweled off and went to work on my hair. An hour later and about a million bobby pins, my hair was up in a messy but sexy up do with a few stray curls escaping the organized chaos. I did my make up with smokey eyes, lots of eyeliner and an extra coat of mascara for courage. My lips were bright red and I painted my nails to match.

It was finally time for the outfit. I grabbed the smallest thong I owned and shimmied into it. The leather of the skirt was smooth and soft and felt great against my skin. The halter top didn't leave room for a bra, but when I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't care less. I looked amazing. The boots came on next and lastly I reached for the collar. It fit snugly around my neck, reminding me of its presence.

I shot one last glance at the mirror and couldn't help but marvel at the picture I made. It was a completely different woman looking back at me. This was someone who wasn't afraid of anything. The clothes looked great, and to top it all off, my hair being up showed off the collar to perfection.

The knock on my door almost made me jump out of my skin. Ranger was finally here. I opened the door and had to remind myself to keep breathing. The nipples rings were back. Not only that, but the leather pants were back too. And the cuffs around his wrists. He was wearing a tight fishnet shirt that showed off every ridge of his perfect abs and I had to keep myself from reaching out and licking his chest through the shirt.

A small smile played on his lips. "Babe. You look amazing."

I grinned at him and licked my lips. "You look practically edible yourself."

His eyes turned darker, if possible, and before I knew what was happening, he had pinned me to the wall beside the door and was kissing me roughly. His tongue touched mine and I felt myself grow instantly wet. The panties I was wearing would be ruined before I even got outside of the door.

Ranger drew away, leaving me panting. He shook his head slightly and sighed deeply.

"Fuck Babe, I want to just take you right here and screw going out."

"So why don't you?" I asked, tracing my finger over his chest, feeling the material of the fishnet shirt under my fingers. The nipple rings gleamed under the shirt and I slowly traced the left one with my finger. I still couldn't tell whether they were real or not.

"I wanna dance with you." he said, catching my hand as I explored his chest and bringing it up to his mouth. Slowly he kissed the tips of my fingers. He turned my hand palm up and touched his tongue to my palm, sending shivers down my spine.

"Don't you mean dry fucking on the dance floor?" I smiled, suddenly feeling breathless and very hot.

He smiled his wolf grin and pulled me flush with his body.

"You are absolutely right. So let's get a move on."

20 minutes later we arrived at the very same club where we had done the distraction job a few weeks before. Ranger pulled me across the console into his lap forcing my skirt up around my hips slipping his hand onto the back of my neck and crashing his lips against mine. He gently nipped at my lips and sucked my tongue into his mouth making me moan. His fingers brushed against the damp material of my panties and I gasped.

"Christ, Babe. The things you do to me."

In one swift movement he set me on my feet outside of the car and took my hand. We walked into the club and a small nod at the doorman and we were let through the swinging doors. The first thing I noticed the heavy beat of the music. I could feel it through my whole body. I could feel the low hum of desire build as we made our way across the floor. It was extremely dark and the lights flashed with the music illuminating the writhing bodies on the dance floor. It didn't seem to matter to them who they were dancing with. The beat of the music was intoxicating. The temptation was too strong and I couldn't wait to feel Ranger's hard body pressed against mine. Ranger backed me against the wall and covered my body with his. Our bodies molded together as he slowly moved his body to the beat. I could feel the wetness between my legs as he forced his leg between mine. The smooth cool leather rubbed against the inside of my thighs creating delicious friction against my overheated center. I felt his hand come between us and slid his finger into my panties and with one hard tug and they were gone. He brought his lips to my ear tracing his tongue along my ear lobe.

"I don't think you'll be needing these." He whispered. My knees went weak and if it wasn't for his hard body holding me against the wall I think I would have melted in his arms. I could smell the warm Bulgari and leather as he took his time kissing and licking his way down my neck. My eyes were closed and my head was tilted back allowing him access to my neck. His hips never ceased the slow hypnotic movement and it took everything I had not to grind myself against him. I was quickly reaching the point of shamelessness as he sucked the sensitive skin of my neck into his mouth. I rubbed myself against him reveling in feeling of the cool leather and his hard cock pressing against me. I wanted him so badly right there, I didn't care who was watching. I could feel the music pulsing throughout my body and the pleasure he was creating rubbing against me was almost enough to send me over the edge. His lips were brushing against my ear again and he whispered.

"I want you to come for me right here Babe. I'm going to slide my fingers inside you. Is that what you want, Babe?"

I couldn't produce an answer. His eyes locked with mine as I shamelessly ground myself against him. He wrapped his hand around my throat and pressed his body into mine pinning me against the wall so I couldn't move.

"Answer me, Babe." A shiver went through my whole body.

"Please Ranger. " He released me from the wall and switched our positions with his back to the wall he pulled my back to him. My back was pressed against his front and I could feel how hard he was as he moved his body to the beat of the music. One hand splayed low across my belly and the other massaged my ass through the leather of my skirt. He plunged his fingers into me and I couldn't bite back the scream that was lost in the music.

"That's it. Fuck my fingers, Babe. Make yourself come." That was all it took and I ground myself on his fingers until an explosive orgasm wracked my body. Ranger effortlessly held me against him as the pleasure surged through my body. I turned around and leaned against him to whisper in his ear.

"Ranger, I need you inside of me now." I breathed.

He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd. We went through the back of the club out the door into the alley. It was pouring down rain and we were both instantly soaked. The cold rain felt so good on my overheated skin.

Ranger pinned me to the rough brick wall; my back was against the wall and his body was hot and heavy against my front. His lips hovered just inches above mine as his hands went around my neck to untie the halter neck. He exposed my breasts to the cold rain, and my nipples grew achingly hard as the water hit my skin. Ranger leaned down and sucked one hard nipple into his hot mouth, making me gasp and arch my back, thrusting my breast out to him.

He ran his tongue over the hard tip, sucking it into his mouth, and then he bit down, drawing a surprised moan of pleasure from my lips. His dragged his hands up the inside of my thigh, his fingers just brushing my wet folds, teasing me with the light touch.

The rain ran in small rivulets down his body, leaving his hard chest glistening under the fishnet shirt. His hair hung loose in wet strands around his handsome face and curled at the nape of his neck. He looked like pure sex and I felt a flash of desire curl deep in my belly.

"Oh God, Ranger, I need you inside of me right now." I panted as he sucked my nipple hard.

He lifted his head to mine and captured my lips in a hungry kiss, sucking my tongue and nipping at my bottom lip, licking the rain water off of it. His tongue entered my mouth and stroked against my own, tasting me, driving me crazy with need.

Finally I felt his hands reach down and he unzipped his pants, freeing his hard cock from the tight confines. He grabbed my ass, lifting me up off the ground and with one firm thrust impaled me on his cock, filling me almost to the point of pain. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips as he roughly began pounding into me. I arched my back, taking him even deeper into me thrusting my naked chest out. The rain hit my skin, cooling me and creating an amazing contrast to Ranger's hot mouth as he once again leaned down to take my nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard.

I buried my hands in his hair, keeping his mouth firmly on my nipple, and circled his waist with my legs. His hands kneaded my ass as he kept up the pace, fucking me hard, pushing my back into the wall with every thrust.

I felt the orgasm start building up and was powerless to do anything other than enjoy the ride. Shivers ran down my spine as the sensations kept getting stronger with every second. Suddenly Ranger moved one hand away from under my ass and up to my neck under my hair. He slid one finger in under the collar I wore and pulled gently, forcing my head back and creating pressure against my throat. The feeling of being completely at his mercy was utterly intoxicating. The adrenaline rush was strong enough to push me over the edge, and I came hard, shivering and convulsing around his cock. He joined me just seconds later, spilling himself inside of me.

The pleasure left me completely exhausted and I sagged against Ranger. He brought both hands around my waist to keep me from sliding down and leaned his forehead against mine. The rain was still beating down on us, cooling our hot bodies.

"Dios Mio, Babe. Las cosas que usted hace a mí." I could help but shiver as whispered in my ear. My body was still burning up but the cold rain was quickly cooling us off. I slid down his body and readjusted my clothes. I was quickly at the point of shivering and Ranger tucked me into his side and wrapped his arm around me as we made our way to the car. He grabbed a hoodie from his emergency duffle and I slipped it over my head. Ranger took off the fishnet shirt and turned up the heat. I leaned back and admired the man beside me. Even soaking wet he was completely gorgeous. His thick black hair was slicked back and the water rivulets were running down his smooth broad chest. A drop of water had collected on the barbell of his nipple ring and before I could stop myself I leaned over and collected the water on my tongue swirling it around the cool metal. Ranger groaned and fisted his hands in my hair. The nipple rings were definitely real I thought to myself and so very sexy. I gently tugged on the bar with teeth and his head fell back against the headrest.

"Mmmm … you taste so good." I purred.

"Babe. You're playing with fire." He warned.

I crawled across the console and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "So what if I am?"

He growled and crushed my lips against his in a hungry kiss. I trailed kisses down his neck stopping to suck the sensitive skin into my mouth, marking him. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my thigh as I made my way back down to his nipples. Taking the barbell into my mouth and twirling my tongue around it and gently pulling it with my teeth. He was moaning and gently pulling on my hair which only excited me more. I ground my hips against him. Feeling the cool slick leather brushing against my sensitized center sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted him inside me fucking me senseless.

He used my hair to pull my head back and expose my neck pressing me against the steering wheel. The pain mixed with the pleasure of his lips sucking and licking my neck was almost enough to send me over the edge. He released me long enough to pull the sweatshirt over my head and immediately his hot mouth surrounded my hard nipple through the fishnet. They were so sensitive from our previous round of play that as he laved them with his tongue I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips. The desire washed over me and I rolled my hips against him to find some relief. Slipping his fingers into my hair he pulled gently making me arch my back. In one swift movement he slid me down onto his hard cock taking my breath away as he started thrusting hard inside of me.

He continued to pull gently on my hair as I rocked my hips allowing his cock to slide deep inside me. When his fingers touched my sensitive clit I almost came undone but he held me still with a tight grip on my hips and forced me to ride out the initial pain. He never eased up, only increasing the friction on my swollen clit, the more I squirmed in his lap. He slowly started moving inside me keeping pressure on my clit and pulling gently on my hair. The most intense pleasure I had every felt wracked my body and I fell over the edge screaming his name as he spilled inside me. I collapsed against him and he rubbed my back over and over until my breathing returned to normal. I snuggled into his neck.

"Mmmm… thank you." I purred.

"Anytime, Babe."


End file.
